I've been missing you
by MaggieFrost
Summary: It has been two years since he said goodbye to her in Israel, two long hard years. Her departure is still having long term effects that even he cannot admit to himself. He is craving for some type of contact with her, some sign that this yearning and longing is worth it. However will this all simply be fixed by her return? Will he find that she is all he has ever wanted and more?


_**I've been missing you **_

_Chapter one _

His usual night routine had been pretty set in its ways for the past couple of years, come home from a long day of work, have a drink, have a dinner in front of the TV as he watched and occasionally ordered something that the infomercials shamelessly ranted to him about, before going to bed, shutting his eyes and hoping that tomorrow he would get some form of contact from her, even just a measly "hi" would suffice. Tonight he had had no such luck, his Facebook account showed that she had seen his message two days previously, but no reply had yet been made. He guessed that it was time to shut his eyes in preparation for the day that loomed ahead of him. As he finally shut off the thoughts of her and finally began to drift off to sleep, he jolted upright at the sound of a loud scraping that he could identify at the front of his apartment. Out of almost instinct he reached for his gun that lay in the top drawer of his bedside table, threw the covers off to reveal his pyjama clad legs, jumped out of bed and headed towards his bedroom door. His apartment was dark, but he knew he could use that to his advantage, he knew this place like the back of his hands, bonus of living in the apartment for so long, well other than his weekly cooking class with Mrs White across the hallway. He could feel the movements of his late night intruder better than he could see them but after a moment he pounced and detained.

"Federal Agent, Don't move," he yelled as he pushed the intruder into the wall

"I guess that I'm out of practice" the surprisingly feminine voice replied

"Excuse me?" he asked, trying to place to muffled voice

"Tony" and that was it, from the way that his name came off of her lips, he knew

"Ziva? Is that you?" he asked confused and perplexed, surely it couldn't be. Maybe it was just his brain playing tricks on him, giving him what he truly wished rather than reality

"Yes. And Ow! It would be appreciated if you unhandled me now" he loosened his grip and fumbled for a light switch, his eyes took a brief moment to readjust to the light before his vision was engulfed by her wondrous beauty, the warmth in her eyes, the glisten of her smile and the pile of tussled curls that lay across her shoulders just as he had remembered them. While he couldn't deny the jolt of energy that shot into him just at the sight of her, the smell of her, her whole essence, he just couldn't shake the confused look off of his face and he guessed that she was noticing "Tony…"

"What are you doing here?" he gulped, trying to get some form of moisture to his dry throat

"Couldn't live without you I guess" she smiled and then nervously continued, her eyes pleading with his "You said you wanted me to come home with you"

"That was two years ago Ziva" he wished that his tone hadn't of been as harsh as it came out "I barely hear from you anymore"

"I'm…. I'm sorry" she said looking almost taken back, far from the Mossad agent he had met all those years ago that always seemed twenty two steps ahead of him at all times "I guess that I shouldn't have just sprung this on you" she leant against the big red suitcase that he had only just noticed at her side " I've missed you Tony, I went back to Israel to reassess, well, my life. I tried to separate myself from everything from here, to make it easier on myself and the majority of the time it worked, but you. When it came to you, I would get so home sick, not the kind of homesick that I feel for America or even for Israel but this horrible strong homesickness for you, I can't live without you Tony, I don't want to. And while it may have taken me two years to get here, the other night I was lying in bed and I decided enough was enough" if he had any control over his face right now he would have smiled as he watched her face light up "I booked a ticket, I got on an airplane, I took a cab, I stole the key from your light fixture and you pushed me against a wall and that's where we are now" she let out one nervous laugh before going silent and waiting through a silence that Tony was not yet capable to make it through, she noticed this, he assumed that from her glistening eyes she had expected a more romantic reunion, yet she took it in her stride, smiled that beautiful smile, stepped forwards and placed a kiss on his cheek "What was I thinking?" she laughed "Look I'm going to go to my hotel, it's the middle of the night, we can talk about this another time" she smiled again before taking a firm grip on the suitcase and heading towards the door, she pulled it open and turned around "I'll see you later Tony, it was great seeing you" all of a sudden it was like his body finally caught up, this was Ziva, this was the girl he had pined over for two years, or more if you counted the years of working together that he had lustfully watched her, constantly reminding himself of Gibbs' strict rule number twelve, The girl who had been all he had ever wanted for so long and now he was letting her slip between his fingers when she was saying all the things that he had wanted her to so desperately say AND she was in his living room.

"Screw it," he muttered stepping forward and shutting the door in front of her, she turned around, now it was her turn to be confused. She leant against the door, her eyes looked as though some hope had returned to them. For a moment all that he could hear was his heart beating, his hand placed on the door next to her head as they intensely held eye contact for what seemed like forever before he lunged forward and connected his lips with hers. Ziva let go of her suitcase and wrapped her arms around his torso, pushing herself harder into the kiss that she had been craving and dreaming of for the past two years. The next few minutes went past in a whirlwind, before either of them knew it; Ziva was walking Tony backwards up his hallway as they undressed each other piece by piece. She was quite impressed by her knowledge of Tony's apartment, despite the fact that she hadn't been in it for at least two years, potentially more, wasn't stopping her from remembering it at all. This feeling of superiority was concluded when the duo was stopped in their tracks by a large object.

"You bit my lip" a half naked Ziva said with a laugh, as one hand rested upon the small of Tony's shirtless back and the other caressed where Tony had just bitten her

"You ran me into a wall" Tony laughed looking at Ziva's face as long as he could before the urges that threatened to jump above the surface took the better of him, he turned her around and continued the journey that she had started on the way to his bedroom, He could feel Ziva's smile as he delicately kissed where he had bitten her.

X-x-x-x-x-x

That next morning he woke with a smile on his face, it had appeared even before he had mustered up the strength to open his eyes. Despite the fact that it had been a very late night, he felt exhilarated – This was nothing like the hopeless tired he had felt all those nights he had been lying awake thinking of her. Brief fragments of sun burst through the gaps between the edge of the window and the curtain; they hit his eyelids delicately and acted as enough persuasion for his eyes to open. Tony jolted upright when he realised that she wasn't lying right beside him where she had been when his tired eyes finally gave way in the early hours of the morning, his mind was flooded with thoughts that the Ziva he had touched the night before had simply been a figment of his own overworked imagination, but then he saw her. Ziva sat perched in the armchair next to his bed, wrapped in a sheet and fast asleep. Tony chuckled before walking over to her; he kissed her forehead before bending down to pick her up, he felt her stir in his arms however she did not open her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep," she murmured, as though she needed a reason that she wasn't in his bed "Jet lag"

"That's okay, you should have seen me after Israel, I was a complete and total wreck" however half of that had had nothing to do with the jetlag

"You have the cutest little snore," she murmured again as he placed her down onto his bed and pulled the duvet up to her shoulders. He lay down next to her for a while before realising the time and slowly going to stand up. "Where are you going?" he jumped at the sound of her voice, she had been fast asleep, he certainly wasn't expecting Ziva to notice

"Shhhhh go back to sleep, it's still early" he said kissing her hand, he didn't know how long he was going to have her for, so he was going to make the most of it "I've got to go to work"

"No" she pouted, her eyes still fastened shut

"I have to Zi" she smiled "Imagine how excited Abby is going to be when she finds out that you are back" this was enough for Ziva to jolt upright, her eyes flying open with a look that Tony did not recognise "Zi?"

"I'm not ready" she gulped

"Not ready?" Tony asked momentarily sitting back down on the bed

"I'm exhausted" her eyes pleaded " I'm not ready for everyone to know that I'm back yet, I didn't even get a chance to explain that I was going. Please Tony, can it just be you and me for a little while?"

"Of course" he said as he engulfed her hands in his " Do you know how long I've wanted you all to myself?"

X-x-x-x-x-x

It was the ping of the elevator and the whistling coming forward in the direction of the bullpen that alerted McGee, Gibbs, Bishop and Abby to Tony's presence. They all looked up in confusion as he threw his bag onto the desk and smiled up at them all "Top of the morning to you all" he said with such glee as they all intently watched him "I'm going to get some coffee, does anyone want some coffee? I'm buying?" the all watched him dumbfounded, Gibbs included

"Did you hit your head this morning DiNozzo?" McGee asked after some serious arm prodding on the behalf of Abby

"No" he let out a singular laugh "Cant a guy be happy in the mornings?" he said before walking off with what Abby would later swear was a skip in his step.

_To Be Continued _

**Authors Note: **_Hi guys, thankyou so much for reading this! Let me know what you think or any recommendations or criticisms (purely constructive) that you might have by reviewing below. I very much look forward to reading and very much appreciate input as it makes me a better writer. _

_I Have unspeakable love for Tony and Ziva both separately and as a couple and was heartbroken when Cote left at the start of season 11 and actually went back to the good old times of season 5 (I think) where the Tiva dream was still alive – That stemmed my eternal Tiva love and inspired me to write this story. I hope you all enjoy it and I hope to get some more out to you soon. _

_Thankyou _

_Maggie Frost xx_


End file.
